Most known thermal cookers are generally comprise a cooker body and a lid made of heat preserving material, and boiled food is placed in the cooker body and closed up by the lid for keeping the food warm, hardly keeping the food to become quite well-done for eating. Especially, in a cold weather, the effect of thermal cooking is largely diminished.